littlelulu_project_studio_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Fish Out of Blood
Fish Out of Blood is a case featured in Criminal Case: Panic Patrol, appearing as the third case of the game. It is the third case set in Liberty Town. Plot The player and detective Fatiha heads to Longhorn Island for weekend, hoping to find the president and learn about a man behind the Project Deathstalker. However, when the Hurricane Madeleine strikes Longhorn Island, the two hides in safety place. But as the Hurricane Madeleine has stopped, Fatiha comes out to find a girl's corpse was half eaten. Per Melvin, the victim turned out to be Michelle Thwaite, an ECO warrior who's knock it out and eaten alive by a fearsome flesh-eating piranha fishes. While searching for evidences, The Hook throws a lots of piranha to prevent them from escapes. The player protects Fatiha by throwing a smoke bomb that allowing them to escape. Chief MacLeod realizes that The Hook did something deadly to scares them. Mid-investigation, the party goer Linda Davis calls them out, saying that her boyfriend Jeffery Allen attacks the scientist Claude Wallace in the Caprese Oasis Resort. When Fatiha and the player catching him, Jeffery cried out that Claude Wallace want to shut down his resort and turned into lab for test on piranha. Later, Fatiha and the player finds the dead piranha and the wet files. Per Hisao Yamanishi, the Japanese-American profiler, the files was belongs to Professor Edward Holders. Then, they speaking to Prof. Holders, who said that Michelle scolded him for hurting her beloved pet piranha Anne and threaten him to spoil it to the police. When the Hurricane Madeleine is about to strike back, The Hook jumps and starts chasing Fatiha and the player until he throw it into the sea, presumed death. After they found enough evidence, the Liberty Secret Investigation Agency incriminated Linda Davis for the murder. At first, Linda denied her crime, but after feeding her up with enough evidence, Linda lose her mind and admit the murder. Linda said her sister Lily is kidnapped by The Hook and threatened to kill her if she don't commit such a crime. Fearing for her sister's fate, she decided to kill Michelle, a former girlfriend of Jeffrey who was jealous because of quarrel. She asks the victim about her feeling for Jeffrey, then before Michelle turns around, Linda knock her out, then pulls her into the beach. Then she steal the piranha and placed in the water to lets them eating the victim alive. She said that her sister Lily was now safety and she refuse to revealing The Hook's identity before Hurricane Madeleine comes forth. She was sentenced to 15 years in prison. During A Horror Beginning (3/6), Fatiha and the player investigates The Hook, who order Linda to kill Michelle in exchange for her sister's life. In Caprese Oasis Resort, they found a message in which The Hook threatened Linda to kill Lily and order her to kill Michelle to keep quiet. Per Gertrude Kennedy, the Historian, the message belonged to an ancient manuscript about the Project Deathstalker's cult follow. When the symbol is matched Claude Wallace's ring, they put him in custody after he refuse to knowledge about a cult. When the Hurricane Madeleine strikes back, Abraham and the player investigates inside the resort's bar to look for cash money that only one hope to save President Dawson. Per Nadia, the video camera showed The Hook speaking on his phone with someone about financing to support people to join the Project Deathstalker. With Claudie released due to found innocence, the Hurricane Madeline has finally stopped and all people were saved at last. Lily thanks Chief MacLeod for arresting her sister Linda and she choose not to see her anymore because of manslaughter. After that, with no clue about a lose Christa since 53 years ago, Chief MacLeod ordered Fatiha and the player to go after The Hook at Highland Buildings while they going to Liberty Bank to collect money in order to save the president. Summary Victim *'Michelle Thwaite' Murder Weapon *'Piranhas' Killer *'Linda Davis' Suspects Suspect's Profile *The suspect has a seaweed mass. *The suspect is connected with crabs. *The suspect attends Caprese Oasis Resort. *The suspect wears shells necklace. Suspect's Profile *The suspect has a seaweed mass. *The suspect attends Caprese Oasis Resort. *The suspect wears shells necklace. Suspect's Profile *The suspect has a seaweed mass. *The suspect is connected with crabs. Suspect's Profile *The suspect is connected with crabs. *The suspect attends Caprese Oasis Resort. *The suspect wears shells necklace. Suspect's Profile *The suspect is connected with crabs. Killer's Profile *The killer has a seaweed mass. *The killer is connected with crabs. *The killer attends Caprese Oasis Resort. *The killer wears shells necklace. *The killer has green eyes. Crime Scenes Steps Chapter 1 Soon to Be Added Chapter 2 Soon to Be Added Chapter 3 Soon to Be Added A Horror Beginning (3/6) *''Soon to Be Added'' Navigation Category:Cases Category:List of Criminal Case: Panic Patrol cases Category:Cases in Liberty Town Category:Copyrighted Images